


Otra oportunidad

by Red_Reaper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Reaper/pseuds/Red_Reaper
Summary: Con tan solo 9 años de edad, Lily Luna Potter regresa en el tiempo 19 años antes, para salvarle la vida a Severus Snape y confesarle que su padre no es realmente feliz con Ginny Weasley y que en cambio, siente algo por su antiguo profesor de pociones, quedando realmente devastado con su muerte, para intentar ayudarlo y aunque signifique dejar de existir en el futuro.





	Otra oportunidad

Dedicado a los prompts del grupo Snarry y a Sarah Miller, una gran shipper de esta pareja que lamentablemente murió por inhalación de humo.

Disclaimer: Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y los personajes originales. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling y a la mágica saga de Harry Potter.

Prólogo: Vivo gracias a un sueño.

_¿O tal vez más que un sueño?_

" _Señor Severus… señor Severus, despierte". "¡Todavía tiene mucho por lo que vivir! ¡No se muera, por favor!"_

Fue como un corrientazo directo al corazón, que bastó para que abriera los ojos. Sentía el cuerpo totalmente entumecido y la garganta totalmente hecha trizas, a pesar de que podía tragar (con cierta dificultad, pero podía) y hablar un poco. Apenas si podía ver, pero le pareció que una pequeña niña pelirroja se encontraba sentada a su lado, sonriendo como si estuviera muy feliz de verlo y de no ser por el estado en el que se encontraba, quizá habría saltado en la cama del sobresalto.

Tal vez estaba alucinando o soñando despierto. Quizá finalmente muerto y en el cielo, pero la niña era tan absurdamente idéntica a Lily Evans Potter, que comenzaba a sentir un poco de miedo. ¿Tan grande era su obsesión con ella, como para generar una versión física y con gran detalle? Porque se veía en verdad muy real y hasta podía registrar su peso en la cama.

Aunque seguramente pensaba en alguien más mientras la personificaba en su  _real universo._  Tenía los ojos extrañamente café y no verde esmeralda como recordaba y amaba desde su infancia.

— ¿Lily?... — su voz se escuchó como un gemido ronco y tuvo que carraspear un par de veces para encontrar un sonido decente con el que dirigirse a la misteriosa presencia, sentada junto a él.

— ¡Sí! — la niña pareció contenta de que el hombre la reconociera inmediatamente y no tuviera que explicar mucho. — Un momento, no… — se detuvo sorprendida, a pesar de su felicidad. — ¿Cómo es que me conoce si para el tiempo en el que existo, usted ya ha muerto?

— ¿Conocerte? — no estaba seguro si se debía a la cantidad de horas que de seguro había pasado en cama, pero creía haber escuchado mal. — ¿Muerto?... — intentó reincorporarse en la cama, aunque sin mucho éxito. — ¿Acaso eres una especie de alucinación o ya estoy muerto y he llegado al cielo?

—  _¿Cielo?_   _¿Alucinación?_ — contestó la pequeña, llevándose un dedo hasta sus pequeños labios. — ¡No soy una alucinación y usted tampoco está en el cielo! ¡Soy Lily Luna Potter y he viajado en el tiempo!

—  _Definitivamente que debo estar alucinando._  Lily Luna Potter… — le tomó más tiempo del que pensaba y supuso que se debía al grado de estupor en el que se había encontrado, pero finalmente pudo recordar a una estudiante en particular con ese nombre. — ¿Por qué Lily Evans tendría el nombre de la señorita Lovegood, como segundo nombre?

— ¿Lily Evans? — la niña reflexionó por unos segundos y de inmediato con su boca conformó una pequeña  _O_  y sus ojos expresaron conocimiento de causa. — ¡Es verdad! ¡Papi dijo que conociste a mi abuela! ¡Que estudiaron juntos!

—  _¿Papi? ¿Abuela?_  ¿Qué demonios me estoy imaginando?

— ¡Sí! ¡Yo soy Lily Luna Potter y he viajado en el tiempo, para venir a verle! Y hasta creo que le he salvado la vida. — ella dio un pequeño salto de felicidad en la cama y no tuvo dudas de que era bastante real y expresiva. — Tengo nueve y soy la hija de Harry Potter. Verá, mi papi se casa con mi mami Ginny Weasley y tienen tres hijos, diecinueve años después. Albus Severus Potter que ya tiene once años y está en camino a empezar en Hogwarts. James Sirius Potter, igual que mi hermano Albus…

— Espera espera... — le interrumpió antes de que prosiguiera con su feliz relato. — ¿Dijiste…  _Albus Severus Potter_? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? ¿Y cómo es que una niña de tu edad tiene acceso a un gira tiempos, sin supervisión de ningún tipo? Sobre todo para verme a mí precisamente. — tuvo que hacer una pausa para respirar o de lo contrario sentía que en verdad moriría. Le ardía la garganta de tanto hablar. — ¿Y cómo es que estaré muerto, diecinueve años después?

— ¡Sí! Albus Severus. Papi nos contó que le puso ese nombre a Albus, puesto que quiso honrar a dos de los mejores directores que tuvo. ¡Y a mí por su mejor amiga Luna Lovegood! ¡Y a James…!

— Sí, supongo que si Potter tuviera una planta llamada  _Pepper_  y se muriese, también llamaría a sus hijos en su honor. — Lily rio melodiosamente, a pesar de que esa no era su intención, así que tuvo que arquear una ceja y carraspear apenas un poco para atraer su atención. A pesar de que doliera. — Lo más importante de todo el asunto… ¿qué demonios tengo que ver en toda esa historia?

— Pues verá, mi papi está casado. — continuó y a pesar de que Snape se disponía a interrumpirle y hacerle saber que esa parte ya la sabía, no dejó de hablar y él no tuvo más opción que escuchar. — Pero no es realmente feliz y a pesar de que ama a mamá de alguna manera, no lo suficiente como para estar bien.

— Una lástima, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

— Claro que sí. Mi papi no puede ser completamente feliz, puesto que lleva mucho tiempo sintiendo algo por usted. — sintió un extraño zumbido en los oídos, como si el resto de las palabras no tuvieran sentido y se hubiese quedado detenido en la misma oración.  _"Siente algo por usted"_. —A pesar de que lo amo y estoy realmente feliz de haber nacido y el haber tenido la oportunidad de haberlo conocido y estar con él, no puedo seguir viviendo así. Está realmente triste y enfermo, probablemente muera y sé que lo que él necesita, es estar con usted. Su muerte realmente lo dejó devastado y su depresión fue empeorando más y más.

— ¿Cómo se supone que morí? — de pronto sintió que virtualmente no tenía más saliva y que necesitaba humedecer su boca con algo. Estaba totalmente en shock, por lo que no sabía si burlarse del asunto o si realmente creerle. —  _Merlín… ¿cómo es posible todo esto?_

— Usted salvó a todos en la guerra y después sintió que no tenía otra razón por la que vivir (o eso cree papá que sucedió) y simplemente murió. Nos dijo la fecha exacta, de hecho ya debería estar por llegar para verlo morir. Excepto que yo le he salvado la vida y ahora podrán ser felices y estar juntos. Aunque ello signifique que ni Albus, ni James ni yo, existamos nunca más.

De verdad, debía dejar de tener esas alucinaciones tan ridículas.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les gustara :)


End file.
